


look at the stars

by maybeimgay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeimgay/pseuds/maybeimgay
Summary: shinji has a surprise for you. Then another. And another.
Kudos: 3





	look at the stars

Youre sitting in the cafateria and Shinji walks in really nervous and says "Follow me." You get a bit scared but you think "Its Shinji, whats the worst that could happen?" After a few minutes of walking you arrive to his room. He opens the door and slightly gestures you in. "Stay right there" he says quietly. Paralized in fear, you think "hes gonna kill me, this is how i die" but he turns off the lights and you shut your eyes and prepare for the worst. But to your surprise, all he wanted to show you was his new glow in the dark stars. As you are both looking up at the glowing ceiling, one falls and smacks shinji in the face, making him let out a quick "Ack!" "Is that all you called me in here for?" You ask. "Um...no. i...i uh- i love you." He whispers nervously. "Aw really? Thank you!" You say with a smile. "Thats really nice of you shinji! Wait uh...you dont look so good. youre kinda turning um...purple." "Oh really? Pass me that rope, i think ill just hang myself." He says blushing, even though he likes you he hasnt gotten used to being around girls. "Oh no no no dont say that! Dont die!" You exclaim, hoping he was joking. "R-really? well then give me a reason to live." He says walking to the rope. You come up with the perfect idea. When shinji turns back around, you arent wearing a shirt. "Ah." He says before passing out. Collapsed on the floor, you realize he has a boner. You sit on his bed and wait for him to wake up. When he does he looks down and realizes why his pants feel so tight. Shinji looks up and remembers that his crush is in his room. "O-Oh no. Im s-so-sorry y/n..." he says, crossing his legs and sweating bullets. "Dont worry, thats whats supposed to happen!" you tell that horny bitch. "Now, take off your pants." you say in a crude impression of his voice. in a mix of fear and lust, he unbuckles his belt and takes off his funky fresh uniform. he had jorts! the jean shorts! wayyy better than a pair of joots. "sweet pants" you say with a smile as he somehow manages to blush even harder than be already had been "th-thanks 👉👈" he says "woah you can say emojis out loud too! we are so in sync." you giggle and respond. "COME ON OVER HERE SHINJI!" you yell with your arms outstretched but he stops at the foot of the bed. you frown and wrap your legs around his waist and pull him down onto the bed with him above you. "A-Are you sure we should be doing this y/n??" Shinji asks, his boner pressing against your stomach. "Of course, there arent any cameras here right? oh nevermind, who cares." You say, you grab him by the chin and kiss him for about a minute. You then take off shinjis and then your pants, and underwear. "So, have you ever done this before?" You ask your soon to be boyfriend, you were a virgin yourself but thats alright because you read a lot of fanfiction and watch quite a bit of porn. "Uhm...no i havent...would you mind showing me how to uh...do it?" He asks, blushing hard as ever now. "Sure!" you say excitedly, as this was your first time and you were especially lucky to have it with somebody who likes you as much as you like them. You struggle to flip him over but you eventually get on top of him. you slide down a bit and feel his dick realizing that that wasnt his dick, it was a brick. you look back and ask "shinji why do you have a brick?" "Saving it for later." He responds. You grab his actual dick and its almost as hard as the brick. you put him at your entrance and sunk down onto the large firefighter man and you winced in pain because damn hes fucking huge like bruh you cannot say hes not packing cause he clearly is its gotta be like 7 inches and thick as fuck like that man is packing some major heat. Shinji immediately put his hands on your waist "Are you okay?! i didnt mean to hurt you im so sorry-" he managed to get out before you put a hand on his mouth "i-im fine alright i just aaaah" you say before you start to go up and down on his large cock as you both moan loudly. if there was someone standing outside shinjis room then they would be scared for life over the sounds coming from that room. Eventually of course your legs are starting to get tired so you ask him "h-hey are you ah ok with topping" "yeah n-no problem ah" before he flips you over so he is on top, not so shy anymore heehee. he of course is a strong man so he can pound you into the next life, not like you wouldnt mind that you fucking pervert. hes thrusting harder than you'd think someone would be able to, youre moaning a whole lot from all of this sexy sex youre having "im ah so close" Shinji moans "thanks!" you respond and you stop and think about wtf you just said but are brought back to what the two of you are doing when the large boy thrusts into a specific spot that makes you somehow scream louder than you already where. Shinji doesnt really seem like it most of the time but he is a careful guy sometimes so he noticed your reactions throughout this whole ordeal and did exactly what would make you go wild, not long after you were cumming harder than ever and you wrapped your legs tightly around him as your back arched from the sensation. seeing you like this also brought him over the edge as he buried himself inside you and fill you up like a water balloon when you put it under the faucet in the sink (maybe this isnt a good analogy but fuck it, we all know what im talking about) you giggled at the sensation and also because youre starting to get a bit loopy from exhaustion Shinji blushed and pulled out then collapsed next to you. you giggled again "i love youuu" you whispered before wrapping your arms around him and closing your eyes, shinji blushes more and hugs you back before napping with you, pretty sweet.


End file.
